Heather Davison's Story
by The.Darkest.Angel.Around
Summary: Rose and Dimitri had a daughter, Heather. She don't know who her parents are and she's a Strigoi. Her mission:Kill Dimitri Belikov and maybe Rosemarie Hathaway. Will the gang be able to turn her back to a Dhampir? or will she be doomed to total damnation DISCONTINUED UNTIL MY LIFE AND MY FAMILY PROBLEMS ARE SORTED OUT. EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE AT
1. Chapter 1

I run through the cold, winter night, hoping to find shelter nearby or be able to find some wood somewhere in these tree-less place. As i run, I realize that I have no clue where I'm supposed to be going. All I know is that I have one mission, which is Find Dimitri Belikov and kill him or lure him to our head-quarters. Let me back up for a second. My name is Heather, Heather Davison (I named myself that because I have no clue who my parents are). And I'm what you would call Strigoi. And I'm made for killing. Mainly Moroi, and some Dhampirs who get in the way. Strigoi are dead vampires, who are immortal and has to have blood to survive and whenever smells blood or sees blood goes in a frenzy. Moroi are undead vampires, who are mortal, they need blood to but not as much as a Strigoi need, they can eat food if they want to. Dhampirs are a mixture of Dhampir blood, and Moroi blood, they defend the Moroi, or at least the Royal ones. That's why we kill them because they get in our way of killing Moroi because they have to defend them. Stupid Code of Honor. I remember it before I was turned. _"They come first." _Hell no! They can kiss my ass if they want me to follow that motto. I'm forever 15 and have been for 3 years. My mission to kill Dimitri Belikov is important because he is the #1 target to get rid of besides Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov. They both have a huge number of Strigoi Kill Marks, _monjila marks. _I remember my last day of my Dhampir life...

**Flashback from 3 years ago:**

_I walked down the hallway to my room. My hand was on my room doorknob, when I realized that I had no reason to live. I don't know my parents, I barely have any friends, none of the teachers liked me. I have already starting cutting myself. I looked down at my forearms to see more than 15 scars look back at me. I starve myself already. I looked down at my skinny, skinny tummy, so skinny if you lifted my shirt you could see my ribs. I got tired of living and went outside away from the Academy and went into the woods and screamed._

_"WHY DO YOU HATE ME WORLD! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO ANYONE! WHY DO I DESERVE THIS! I'M ALREADY LOSING MYSELF! I don't deserve to live... I wish I could die...right here...right now..." At the end of my speech it turns from a blood-curling scream to an extremely quiet whisper. Out of nowhere, someone with red eyes appeared in front of me._

_"So you want to die, do you? How about becoming one of my soldiers?" The strange man said._

_"I don't care! Do whatever you want, I'll help you as long I don't have to be here!"_

_He dipped his head to my neck where then I felt two pointy things strike me. __Fangs...__ I think. He bites me and drinks my blood until I'm on the edge of consciousness, then bites his wrist and brings it to my lips and forces the metallic tasting thing down my throat. After he's given me enough blood, he takes his hands and puts them on either side of my neck._

_"Ready?" He asks._

_"Yeah..." I whisper. He snapped my neck into two. The last thing I remembered was my body hitting the ground._

**End of Flashback**

And these past 3 years have been the best of my life. I would never go back in time to change my actions. I look at the sign I almost ran into. Well, I guess I'm running for another 1681.79 miles. Because right now I'm in Pennsylvania and I'm on my way to Montana. To kill the man who stands in the way of me and respect from my fellow Strigoi.

**Review please. I will not post anymore chapters unless I got three reviews. Three REAL reviews about the story so far. Like suggestions or what you think in more than one sentence. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BTW this story will only be like 5 chapters long, then there will be a sequel about what happens next.**

**1 week later:**

I'm right by the gates of St. Vladimir's Academy. I know this is where Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathway must be. I have to kill them to gain respect from fellow Strigoi, that I'm not a weakling. I had a human with me. Her name was Jessica. Or was is Johanna? Or was it Jean? Who really cares? All that matters is that she is going to break the wards of St. Vladimir's Academy to get want I wanted. To kill. But she can't break the wards until sunset unless I want to burst into ashes. I spot a Dhampir couple walking by. The guy looks about 6'7' with shoulder length brown haired tied back with a rubber band and he was wearing a duster. The girl looked about 5'7' or 5'8' with long, wavy brown hair, wearing a leather jacket with combat boots and black slack with a buttin down white shirt. They were talking about something probably not important.

**Rose P.O.V.**

Me and Dimitri were walking by talking about this girl named Heather Davison that disappeared over 3 years ago. I asked Dimitri to get out her profile on his phone. He pulled up her file and we looked at her baby picture. She looked just like our little Марина София Беликов(which is Russian for Marina Sofia Belikov). We had to give her up when she was just one year old. We were depressed. I looked at Dimitri, his mouth open in shock. He thought it too.

"Do you think it's her?" I ask

"Maybe" he says. Alberta walks up to us and sees what we were looking at. She flinches and looks at us. She opens her mouth and say, "I think it's time you know who we are really looking for. Her name is Heather Davison but she waws born with a different name. Her real name is Marina Sofia Belikov. And we have a witnessed of what happened 3 years ago." I look at Dimitri. He eyes are filled with tears because we could of meet our daughter 3 years ago and now she might be dead. I look back at Alberta. "The witness was Logan Roger Ivashkov and Christopher Adam Ozera, Adrain and Sydney's Son and Lissa's and Christian's Son. They saw her get turned into a Strigoi. And she let it happen because she thought everyone hated her." I don't know what happened next. All I remember was blackness overcoming my senses and not being able to feel because my daughter was Strigoi. My last thought was : _I will turn her back into a Dhampir if it's the last thing I do._

**Heather's P.O.V.**

I was waiting for sunset when that Dhampir couple had someone walked up to them and explained something to them. Then what made no sense is that the Dhampir girl fainted and that Dhampir boy caught her. _Just a couple minutes more, _I say to myself. Soon sunset came and I made the human girl take the charmed Stake and shove it through the wards. I could hear the alarms go off and heard people running and some screaming. I laughed a cold, mean laugh. _If only they knew it was only one Strigoi._ Then I ran straight for the person that said the word, "Dimitri..." Turns out it was the Dhampir couple from earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Last Chapter:**

_Turns out it was that Dhampir couple._

**Chapter 3**

**Heather's P.O.V.**

They looked at me in shock. I don't see why. I'm just a normal Strigoi that wants to kill them. But I feel something glide onto my finger. It was cool and I felt all the bad go out of mysoul. I leaned back shocking on air and I look at my airs. They're not my usuall tan arms but they were darker than my Strigoi arms. I looked in a mirror nearby. I gasped. My eyes were my dark brown again but they had a faint line of red around my iris. I could feel the memories come back to me. How I wanted to kill every person I came encounter with. I started sobbing. And then I remembered that I wanted to kill Dimitri Belikov. He was coming towards me. I thought he was going to hurt me so I backed away fast, whimpering while doing so. He slowed his walk but didn't stop. He kneeled down and pulled my face up to look him in the eye.

"Who are you? How long have you been like this?" He barked at me, using his guardian mask, determined to get answers.

I yank myself out of his grip and say, "My name is Heather Davison and I've been like this for 3 years." He looked shock as if he knew something I didn't. He looked back at the girl, which I assumed way Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov. She walks up to me and Dimitri and she looks like she's about to cry.

"Honey", she says, "we can help you. We just need to call my friend Lissa and you'll be a Dhampir again. Okay? Is that fine?" She says with tears in her eyes.

I nod. She goes out to make a phone call and when she walks back into the room I notice there is still tears in her eyes, along with Dimitri Belikov's. I decide to make a smart-ass comment. "Hey what are you guys crying for? I thought you two were the badasses of this school." They both chuckle and then a pretty Moroi girl walks in and she has a stake with her. I see it and look at it terrified and when she gets closer, I start whimpering and back away. They look at me and then at the stake and Dimitri's eye open with shock. "Lissa", he says, "back away with the stake fast." She turns around and she gets as close a she can to the window on the other side of the window. He comes over to me and embraces me and whispers, "Это нормально. Это нормально. Она не собирается причинять тебе боль. Мы пытаемся помочь вам. Бог, я не хочу видеть вас в боль, моя дочь. Моя милая дочь. Моя любимая. (which means: It's Okay. it's Okay. She's not going to hurt you. We're trying to help you. God I hate to see you in pain, my daughter. My sweet little daughter. My sweetheart.) Good thing I can understnd Russian.

I back away and whisper, "Дочь? Я твоя дочь? И кто моя мама?" (which means :Daughter? I'm your daughter? And who's my mom?). I say this amazed. I finally found my parents. He looked surprised i know Russian. First he says,

"Как вы знаете русский язык?" I reply with, "Ну после того, как по всему белу свету, вы знаете, практически в каждом языке есть."

He smiles at me and then says, "Да, ты моя дочь, и Роза, моя жена там ваша мама." I smile and say, "Ну, если вы собираетесь превратить меня обратно в Дампир, лучше ладить с ней." but i say this teasingly. He grins and nods at Lissa. She comes at me and I don't feel afraid. She stabs through the heart but instead of pain, I feel goodness going back into my body. There's a blinding white light which comes from the Stake inside my chest and I let the darkness take me.

**Review! review! I don't have any more ideas so help me please!**


End file.
